1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical substrate and a display device for the same.
2. Related Art
A method for filling the depressions in a light transmitting layer with pigment has been developed as a method of manufacturing color filters for use with, for example, liquid crystal display panels. The light transmitting layer used in this process can be easily manufactured by dripping resin onto a master having a surface pattern of depressions and protrusions, curing the resin, and then separating the patterned resin from the master.
As a method for manufacturing a microlens array for use with such products as liquid crystal display panels, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (kokai) 3-198003 teaches a method for manufacturing a microlens array by dripping resin onto a master having a plurality of curved surfaces corresponding to lenses, curing the resin to form a light transmitting layer, and then separating this light transmitting layer to produce the microlens array.
With these methods, however, it is necessary to separately manufacture and then combine the color filter and microlens array.